The present invention relates to a Coriolis mass flow meter wherein mass flow of a fluid medium flowing in a tubular conduit is measured as a function of Coriolis influenced oscillation of the conduit. In particular, the invention relates to a flow meter of the kind provided with two loops of adjacently arranged tubes connected to a driver for oscillation of the tubes in a driven oscillation in opposite phases. In order to separate a driven oscillation from a common mode oscillation being similar to the driven oscillation but in phase, the two loops are connected by a coupling extending between connection points of each of the tubular conduits. This separation facilitates enhanced measuring results from the meter.